Chad Bottom (Rocks)
Chad Bottom is a main character in Hope On The Rocks. Pre-Apocalypse Waynesburg At one point, Chad had a wife named Sarah, but after getting pregnant she killed herself by jumping in front of a train. Chad was in prison for killing a man. At the prison was Timmy and J-Tech also. After he got out, he started working at a fast food restaurant. Post-Apocalypse Chad finds safety in Texas' bar, and decides to go with Odin to get guns. Later, Chad and Miles are on a supply run, when they are forced to escape. When they get back into the bar, Helen Camper is bit and dies. Eventually, the group get contact with Gavin Cart. Chad, Miles, Odin and Al search for Waynesburg Refugee Camp when they find Ridley Johnson and Esther Tricker. They take them along, and are soon enough met by William Seck, who takes them along to Rogersville. With Odin, Chad goes back to Waynesburg to get the rest. Here they crash, but is eventually saved by Texas and the others. Though not crazy about it, Chad decides to stay in Rogersville. Chad has been hired as a cop, but quickly takes over the leadership of Rogersville after Sylvest is killed. After being kicked out of Rogersville by Garrett White, Chad finds himself depressed over Odin's death. He is comforted by William, to whom he bonds. Chad, along with William, Ridley and Nick, discovers Doug Tallie's farm where Nick is killed by accident. They attend Nick's funeral, but as Lia kills Doug's son, they are kicked off the farm, and eventually run into Bobby Lunar. As Bobby Lunar kidnap Lia, Esther and Kerri, Miles is shot and the group is forced to leave. They head back to Doug, who agrees to help them. The group eventually meet Kevin Gardner, who wants to help them. They head to the trailer park and prepare to attack. Chad, Texas and Kevin try to find the kidnapped women, when they encounter Alan Locker, who helps them. They are eventually met by the women, and get back to William, who is waiting at the truck. At the truck, Bobby Lunar is holding William at gunpoint, and kills him and Alan. Lia kills Bobby Lunar, and the group head back to Doug's farm. The remaining parts of the group agree to go to Rogersville. Going to Rogersville, the group is met by Al and Timmy. They show the group the destroyed Rogersville. With the remaining survivors of Rogersville, the group heads to the coast. Chad eventually begins a relationship with Margaret. They get to the harbor, and Chad, along with the rest, begins to look for a boat. J-Tech introduces himself, but promises not to reveal Chad's past as a convict. Chad struggles with J-Tech, and is told by Timmy to reveal it all. When he doesn't want to, J-Tech finds time to kill Margaret, which leaves Chad to kill J-Tech. Unfortunately, J-Tech gets to stab Chad, leaving him with a deadly wound. Chad doesn't tell anyone, and manages to help the rest of the group prepare the boat. He gives Garrett his spot, and says his goodbyes. He then shoots himself in the head, moments after the boat has left the harbor. He later appears in a dream, where he and Odin gives Timmy advice. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies and people. *Helen Camper (before reanimation) *Janick "J-Tech" Teccer *Himself (suicide) Death Killed by *Janick "J-Tech" Teccer (caused) *Himself (suicide) J-Tech stabbed Chad. After helping the group preparing the boat, Chad revealed his stab wound and killed himself, to prevent from reanimating. Centric Issues Hope On The Rocks *102, Stalker *107, Fallen Angels *202, Follow The Leader *208, Now We Wait *304, Let It Be *309, Dot Dot Dot *402, Whatever Happened, Happened *406, Nick Camper is Dead *503, Revenge *603, Trapped *611, Ready Aim Fire *706, War *809, Revelation *812, Goodbyes are a Bitch Before The Outbreak *Issue 3, Chad Trivia *Chad had a total of 15 centric issues and appeared in 53 issues. **He also appeared in 1 issue of Before The Outbreak, and had 1 centric issue. *Chad has met all main characters, except Daniel. Appearances Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Characters Category:Characters Category:Pimp Category:BPC Category:BBC